


All Up In There Somehow

by Daisiestdaisy (Doyle)



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, implied Dinesh/Gilfoyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/pseuds/Daisiestdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinesh misses the moment when the soulmate-mark on his wrist counts down to zero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Up In There Somehow

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the SV Kink Meme (http://siliconvalleykink.dreamwidth.org/1066.html)

Dinesh had been making careful notes for an hour and a half, and by now he’d considered all of the possibilities.  
  
Girl ahead of him in the line at Starbucks, pink yoga pants, matching pink streak in her hair; she’d had a lip piercing, which honestly intimidated him a little, but in a good way. Top of the list. Probably a long shot, though.  
  
The barista who wrote “Dennis” on his latte, kind of heavy, nice smile – maybe a better bet? She drew a heart in the foam. He’d be more than okay with her.  
  
Or that lady traffic cop who'd given him a ticket; older, stern, wouldn’t be his first choice, but that was the great thing about knowing that your soulmate was out there. Sometimes just knowing that some unlikely woman might be The One could make you look for hidden beauty in unexpected places.  
  
Dinesh wondered if Yoga Girl or Latte Heart or Traffic Lady had gotten home, as he had, and realized that their numbers had zeroed out. Maybe one of them was sitting up right now – in a perfect lotus position? It was okay to hope for that, right? – making a list, just like him, of every stranger they’d talked with that day.  
  
He rubbed his thumb over the thin line of zeroes on the inside of his left wrist. So weird to know it was going to stay that way for the rest of his life. Dammit, if only he’d been paying attention today, if he’d noticed when the random, shifting pattern of numbers had suddenly ticked over to noughts...  
  
It was just his typical fucking bad luck, he thought, that of all the times he could have possibly chosen, that shitty new tenant of Erlich’s had to move in and be a huge obnoxious distracting asshole _today_.


End file.
